Communication technologies that link electronic devices in a networked fashion are well known. Examples of communication networks include wired packet data networks, wireless packet data networks, wired telephone networks, wireless telephone networks, and satellite communication networks, among other networks. These communication networks typically include a network infrastructure that services a plurality of client devices. The Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) is probably the best-known communication network that has been in existence for many years. The Internet is another well-known example of a communication network that has also been in existence for a number of years. These communication networks enable client devices to communicate with one another other on a global basis. Wired Local Area Networks (wired LANs), e.g., Ethernets, are also quite common and support communications between networked computers and other devices within a serviced area. Wired LANs also often link serviced devices to Wide Area Networks and the Internet. Each of these networks is generally considered a “wired” network, even though some of these networks, e.g., the PSTN, may include some transmission paths that are serviced by wireless links.
Wireless networks have been in existence for a relatively shorter period. Cellular telephone networks, wireless LANs (WLANs), and satellite communication networks, among others, are examples of wireless networks. Relatively common forms of WLANs are IEEE 802.11(a) networks, IEEE 802.11(b) networks, and IEEE 802.11(g) networks, referred to jointly as “IEEE 802.11 networks.” In a typical IEEE 802.11 network, a wired backbone couples to a plurality of Wireless Access Points (WAPs), each of which supports wireless communications with computers and other wireless terminals that include compatible wireless interfaces within a serviced area. The wired backbone couples the WAPs of the IEEE 802.11 network to other networks, both wired and wireless, and allows serviced wireless terminals to communicate with devices external to the IEEE 802.11 network.
WLANs provide significant advantages when servicing portable devices such as portable computers, portable data terminals, and other devices that are not typically stationary and able to access a wired LAN connection. However, WLANs provide relatively low data rate service as compared to wired LANs, e.g., IEEE 802.3 networks. Currently deployed wired LANs provide up to one Gigabit/second bandwidth and relatively soon, wired LANs will provide up to 10 Gigabit/second bandwidths. However, because of their advantages in servicing portable devices, WLANs are often deployed so that they support wireless communications in a service area that overlays with the service area of a wired LAN. In such installations, devices that are primarily stationary, e.g., desktop computers, couple to the wired LAN while devices that are primarily mobile, e.g., laptop computers, couple to the WLAN. The laptop computer, however, may also have a wired LAN connection that it uses when docked to obtain relatively higher bandwidth service.
Other devices may also use the WLAN to service their communication needs. One such device is a WLAN phone, e.g., an IEEE 802.11 phone that uses the WLAN to service its voice communications. The WLAN communicatively couples the IEEE 802.11 phone to other phones across the PSTN, other phones across the Internet, other IEEE 802.11 phones, and/or to other phones via various communication paths. IEEE 802.11 phones provide excellent voice quality and may be used in all areas serviced by the WLAN.
Significant problems exist, however, when using a WLAN to support voice communications. Because the WLAN services both voice and data communications, the WLAN may not have sufficient capacity to satisfy the low-latency requirements of the voice communication. These capacity limitations are oftentimes exacerbated by channel limitations imposed in many IEEE 802.11 installations. Further, roaming within a WLAN (between WAPs) can introduce significant gaps in service, such gaps in service violating the low-latency requirements of the voice communication.
Each WAP of the WLAN has a limited supported wireless bandwidth that must service each wireless terminal within a respective service area. When a single wireless terminal accesses the WAP, it may consume a relatively large portion of the WAP's wireless bandwidth. Such heavy usage by a single wireless terminal reduces the wireless bandwidth that may be used by other wireless terminals operating within the respective service area, thus degrading their service.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in the operation and management of WLANs, particularly when the WLANs are installed additionally to wired LANs.